Oh God, Not Another One!
by Noah of Literature
Summary: Marriage! Kids! Change! F*CK IT, I'M DONE WITH THESE KINDS OF STORIES! All rights reserved. Fav demons paired with teenage girls who look calm, but are turmoil inside. Whatever. Holding for a friend who has only ever done one fanfic and doesn't wanna make an account. R&R!


_**OWNS NOTHING! ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>My name is Belle and I'm a seventeen year old human girl.<p>

I come to in a fuzzy haze thanks to the Benadryl I took yesterday. Groaning, I blink, looking around at the familiar setting of my room. Green walls, my cello, dresser, bureau, purple and blue blankets, my Bestie Aurora sleeping on the other side of the bed- everything's normal.

Except the two exceptional-looking butlers in either two corners of my room opposite my bed. The one on my left, closer to Aurora, looks damn similar to Sebastian. And the one on my right, closer to me, looks a whole hell of a lot like Claude. I blink slowly, looking between the two for a moment. "Mom's been messing with cardboard cutouts again." I growl through grit teeth before turning over to face Aurora and snuggling back under my blue quilt. It's rather chilly for late morning, mid-December Texas. Aurora is sleeping with the purple comforter due to her being prone to the cold and the fact that she would steal any blanket we tried to share. I learned that very quickly.

Gently, I brush her hair away from her face and she shifts slightly closer to my polar bear warmth in her sleep. Assured, I close my eyes and drift off again. I swear I can hear a soft murmuring as I am lost in a blackness that I welcome with friendly familiarity.

* * *

><p>My name is Belle and I have the faintest beginnings of a headache.<p>

It's surprisingly comfortable despite my crazy grandmother's tendencies to mess with the thermostat.

My eyes open to find the bloody cut-outs gone. "Good riddance." I grumble softly, sitting up. I slip out of the queen-sized bed, straightening my yellow chiffon, see-through nightgown. "Mrowr!" My cat, Nocturne, mighty hunter of the hallway, calls from his giant cat-climbing-play set-thing in the corner closest to Aurora on this side of the room. I smile a lovingly, sleepy smile at the furball. "Yes, yes, I know." I murmur to him, heading for the living room. Nocturne follows, his meows getting louder and more excited by the second.

I sit mermaid style, petting my white cat as he purrs and eats.

_**"Belle! I'm going to kill you!"**_ I hear Aurora shout angrily. Quickly, I scoop up Nocturne (collateral damage insurance) and hurry back to the room.

I burst open the door and gasp. Sebastian and Claude stand unmoving beside the bed on Aurora's side in their full demon apparel. 'These aren't cut-outs...'

Suddenly, I leap onto the bed, crouching protectively over Aurora. "What's going on? Explain yourselves!" I growl, glaring at the demons. Nocturne hisses beside me.

"Now, now, Darling. You shouldn't stress yourself so." Claude speaks with a small smile... That same smile as the one he would secretly give Ciel. Oh shit. At least Sebastian's smile is his trademark, smug one.

"Stay back you damn pedophiles!" I bark authoritatively. They both seem rather taken aback.

Claude hugs himself smittenly. "Oh, Dearest, your commanding tone gives my such delicious chills of pride and pleasure!" he practically swoons. I don't know whether to be disgusted or scared. Aurora makes a noise of discomfort and fear ad I instinctively let a growl tear from my throat. I turn my gaze to Sebastian. "And what of you, Raven? Here for our souls? Forget it!" They both stiffen. "We have no need for demons here." I sniff disdainfully with a spiteful tone. They look pretty dumbfounded. I pull Aurora up and away from the two males.

Aurora gasps in shock as her eyes fall on my face. "What? What is it?" I ask her in concern Sebastian and Claude begin murmuring to each other quietly.

She puts a single finger on the middle of my forehead, shifting her nightgown to reveal something red. But she speaks, "Pentacle." in a breath and I forget in my temporary shock.

But then I see the red on her chest for what it really is. "Pentacle." I speak softly, lightly touching the offending mark.

My name is Belle and I'm freaking out now.

We pause for a moment. Upon seeing us still and soundless, the demons quiet their hushed conversation.

We both let out twin, ear-piercing screams, hoping someone will run to our aid. But our screams are cut short by black-nailed hands. "Do please remember that it is only us here." Sebastian chides in slight amusement. "Yes, to harm your pretty voices so would be very tragic." Claude adds with I dramatic sigh. I roll my eyes and see Aurora's sparkle with silent amusement at the action.

_~Le Time Skip (maybe 20 minutes)~_

"So, what's with the piping around the pentacle?" I inquire casually as I study the dark yellow tattooing across my forehead. It looks like the frilly edges of a doily draped in a piping-like manner of spider web designs with... roses where the edges meet. I'm sitting in front of my mirror, vaguely wondering where everyone else is. Aurora sits one the corner of the bed closest to me, inspecting her own scrolling, wine-colored tattoos all connected to a red design is like vinning roses. Sebastian and Claude sit on opposite edges of my bed, looking rather proud.

"It's a sign of status." Claude answers with heavy dignity. "It simply means that you belong to us. As our Mates." Sebastian finishes with that tiny add-on.

My hands still in their movement. Slowly, I turn to Aurora, ignoring the almost curious gazes of the two demons.

My name is Belle and I can't believe my life.

My will suddenly crumbles under the weight of realization at everything that's happened and I wither, falling to my knees on the ground. Claude is by my side in an instant, kneeling and holding my shoulders gently. "Are you alright?" he asks in a slightly- ever so slightly- anxious voice. I don't answer, for I can't even find the will to open my eyes.

Finally, Aurora speaks. "Uh, could you two, ah, leave us?" she sounds a little more confident. I silently count to eight. "They're gone Belle." she informs me quietly.

Slowly, I open my eyes to find my room is, indeed, demon-free. I stand, yawning. "I'm going back to sleep." I mumble, crawling back into the bed.

"B-but Belle! Claude and Sebastian just showed up in your room! Isn't it a dream come true?!" she whispers excitedly, expressing her eagerness in her light blue eyes which sparkle with giddiness. In case you're wondering, we look exactly like the Disney princess version of our names. We've always gotten Hell for it too.

"I would be more happy, trust me, but I'm still exhausted. Let me sleep." I grumble as I drift off again.

My name is Belle and I hope that this is all just a horrible, horrible nightmare.


End file.
